


Control

by Anonymous



Category: Modern Family
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Cuckolding, F/M, Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Various members of the Dunphy family vie for sexual control over the others
Relationships: Claire Dunphy/Luke Dunphy, Haley Dunphy/Phil Dunphy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be hopefully a lot more to this story, I just did the first chapter quickly.

Claire tested the restraints on her hands, tugging on them slightly; feeling a rush of excitement as they didn’t give at all. This was possibly the blonde woman’s favourite experience, being unable to move her spread eagled limbs, unable to speak around the ball gag in her mouth, and being unable to see what was happening around her, not knowing who was staring at her naked body.

I mean, of course it was Phil but the idea that it  _ could  _ be anyone made Claire’s pussy tingle in excitement. She hoped that her husband wouldn’t leave her like this for too long, she might go mad if he spent ages teasing her today.

Thankfully he seemed to be in a hurry today, he spent only a few minutes mauling her pale tits, squeezing and pulling her hard, dark nipples; biting them and sending twinges of pain and pleasure through her body. After that Claire could feel a cockhead being rubbed up against her cunt, she moaned around her gag as he pushed in,not seeming to care about how fast he did; just ploughing forward, pulling out slightly only to push further in until he was buried in her up to his hilt.

Almost as soon as he began fucking her, building up to a rapid pace very quickly, the sound of slapping echoing around the room, Claire could feel herself about to cum, she usually wouldn’t cum from just penetration but something about being restrained like she was made her cum extremely easily and it wasn’t long before she felt herself crash over the edge of orgasm, walls clenching down on the large cock in her pussy. Claire’s screams were muffled by the gag and her limbs were tightly restrained so the only indication of her climax was her torso bucking up and down widely.

When Claire’s orgasm subsided she felt the cock in her pussy pull out, then a few seconds later the gag was being undone, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped in shock as she felt something being dropped onto her tongue which, by the salty taste, she worked out was a condom.

Luke smirked as he dropped the condom filled with his cum into his moms mouth then turned to walk out of his bedroom, flashing a grin to his dad who was staring daggers at him.

Phil quickly got up and unbound his wife, schooling his face into one of satisfied pleasure.

“Oh Phil, that was amazing! You haven’t fucked me like that in years!”

  
  


When Luke returned to his room he found his sister Haley sat, naked at his computer watching the video of him pounding their mom as Phil jerked off in the corner, Luke wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“I’m getting hard again watching this, want to have some fun?”

“Absolutely!” Haley grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long lmao

A few weeks earlier

Phil Dunphy waited with excitement for his oldest daughter to come home; he had been planning today for a very long time; basically ever since Haley had been wearing makeup and revealing clothes; since his daughter had begun dressing up as a whore.

But he had waited until after her sixteenth birthday. It had just seemed right. Everything was perfect; Claire had taken Haley and Luke out to the dentist, they’d be gone for a few hours at least. Phil stood naked in the room his two daughters shared, jerking his cock as he looked over some of Haley’s slutty thongs and lacy bras; he was harder than he had ever been in his entire life at the prospect of fucking his teenage daughter.

When he heard the front door open and close loudly he smirked with excitement, hiding behind the door and waiting. It wasn’t long before Haley strode into the room, completely engrossed in texting on her phone. She was wearing extremely short denim shorts which showed the lower curve of her ass and a tight red tank top which clearly didn’t have any bra underneath.

Phil slammed the door closed when Haley reached the centre of the room making the girl jump suddenly, turning around to see her dad, naked with a raging hardon.

“Oh my God, Dad; what the hell is wrong with you?” She screamed, slapping her hands over her eyes, dropping her phone in surprise. Phil grinned evilly, now Haley was turned towards him he could see that her nipples were rock hard; without bothering to answer his daughter he stepped forwards and slapped her hard across the head, sending her stumbling; crashing heavily onto Alex’s bed.

“Listen you cunt.” Phil said, leaning in and grabbing Haley’s face roughly, “you’ve been strutting around half naked for far too long, now you’re going to learn what happens to teasing whores.”

Haley whimpered in fear, never seeing her father like this before; Phil grinned madly and shoved her face away, grabbing a hold of her flimsy top, ripping it in two easily and gazing lustily at his daughters young tits, capped with dark nipples; not overly big but delightfully firm and perky.

With barely any effort Phil raised Hayley into the air and dumped her back onto the bed face down, yanking her shorts down to reveal a glorious bum, her cute cheeks framed by a red thong which was taken and ripped like her top, Phil shoving it into her unresisting mouth.

“Unless I tell you otherwise, you’re never going to wear underwear again, understand me bitch?” Hayley nodded in fear, Phil gripped her hair painfully and yanked her head back.

“What’s that slut?”

“Y-Yes?” Came the muffled response.

“Yes what?” Phil spanked Hayley’s tight ass painfully, making her whimper in pain.

“Yes… Daddy?”

“Good cunt.” With a grin Phil yanked Hayley’s legs apart with his knee, spreading her thighs which he groped shamelessly. Then he began rubbing the head of his large, throbbing cock at Hayley’s entrance, he knew she was on the pill, having found some she’d dropped outside her room, but he still loved the thought of forcefully impregnating his own daughter.

With very little buildup Phil shoved into Hayley’s tight pussy, the feeling of her squirming and the sounds of her screams, muffled by her own panties, brought Phil to the verge of cumming almost immediately but he held off.

He kept thrusting in and out of Hayley, Aelx’s bed squeaking loudly as they bucked back and forth, he kept a hold of her hair, yanking her head back so she could hear his panting in her ear.

Hayley screamed out, until her voice was sore to the point that even when Phil landed thunderous slaps to her bum she could only muster the strength to whimper, she was completely reviled; her own dad was raping her pussy, kind, goofy Phil Dunphy had slapped her, stripped her, and was now pounding her sixteen year old pussy.

After a good while of ecstasy from fucking his daughter’s pussy Phil pulled out, yanking Hayley by the hair and pulling her off the bed. She landed heavily on her side and Phil yanked her head to about level with his cock, jerking it rapidly until he erupted; coating his daughter’s face in his jizz. Phil Wiped his cock with Haley’s hair then dragged her over to the mirror in the corner of the room; Hayley burst into sobs as she saw her running makeup and cum drenched face.

With a sadistic grin Phil left the room calling over his shoulder as he did.

“Things are gonna be different sweetie, and if you tell anybody about this I’ll make today seem like Christmas.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome


End file.
